the_ultimate_familiarfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of Wind
Realm of Wind The Realm of Wind is one of the elemental realms Shadow and Tiffania go into during the quest to achieve One of the true elemental powers. It’s the second realm to visit. In this realm, Shadow’s wind elemental powers were sealed off. Overview The Realm of Wind is the elemental world of said element. Much of the landscape is floating within a sea of clouds. The floating islands and continents all have small grasslands and forestry. The islands don’t have bodies of water, but the clouds within the realm provide moisture for the plants to grow. In this world, Shadow had to make extensive use of his fire elemental abilities. He likens this place to the Sky Sanctuary from his world. Some of the landmasses can form paths if one can jump to the next island. Few of the islands have sturdy vines that can interconnect the islands. Some also have isthmuses attached to another island, forming natural bridges to cross. Sea of Clouds A particular point of interest is the Sea of Clouds. The clouds are the source of moisture for the plants growing on the landmasses. Despite being labeled as a ‘sea’, there’s no body of water underneath; a dark blue void is shown underneath. Despite providing water, the clouds are solid enough to walk on, even bounce across. Shadow and Tiffania were able to use the clouds to navigate their way across the realm. Much of the mysterious sea remains a mystery, open to anyone’s guess how the clouds can support people, due to the surreal nature. Creatures Despite the heavenly appearance of the realm, it is not without trials. The creatures native to this realm are also not truly solid. They are all made from a coalesce of wind spirits. The spirits form the creatures of their nature. Despite the constructs, they are able to be slain. Once defeated, they disperse into wind spirits. Wind Stallions are essentially horses made from the wind spirits. These creatures are known for their white fur due to the wisps of clouds blanketing their forms. These creatures are known for charging head on to any on their path. Despite their speed, Shadow was able to easily predict them, taking them down through his fire elemental powers and help from Tiffania. Wind Griffins are bird-like creatures made from specialized wind spirits. They are described as being akin to a pheasant bird with blue-green feathers. Though their forms are of considerations, they have the ability to conjure tornadoes or wind sickle blades. An interesting ability of the wind griffins is how they disassemble the wind spirits that make up their form. This allows them to avoid any fatal injury that will make them dissipate. Despite their abilities, it takes a blast of fire to fully defeat them as conventional means will not work. Wind Wyverns are the most dangerous creatures in the Realm of Wind. They are a colossal collection of wind spirits to create them. These dragon-like creatures are dangerous, due to their mastery of the wind element and their size, easily towering a human being at roughly 6 times the height of one. They can use wind related powers from both their wings and bodies. Their bodies have armored scales, making them difficult to fight. By condensing their wind power in their mouths, the wind wyverns are able to launch horizontal tornadoes like an air cannon. If a victim gets trapped in the tornadoes, they will be sliced by the encircling wind blades within the twister. Shadow and Tiffania noted their bodies were too tough to pierce through, resorting to taking them down internally. Shadow, by instinct, went in one through its mouth before unleashing Chaos Blast, destroying it from inside. Guardian The guardian of the Realm of Wind is the White Tiger. It has complete mastery of the wind element, even greater than the wind wyverns. It’s strength is, without question, greater than Shadow’s. He struggled to hold his back, being pushed 10 feet from the tiger’s strength alone. The creature is capable of manipulating the wind spirits from the surrounding air to perform feats of wind attacks unlike any mage or creature, making it somewhat god-like in appearance. It takes a step further by rendering its wind attacks invisible, making them difficult to spot, even for skilled combatants. Like the previous elemental guardian, it resides in a castle, which is made of clouds.